


Camille

by blackstar



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Biting, Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Ghouls, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In these moments, she felt a painful affection towards Paula, almost as if she were in love. When she saw how little of her Paula needed in order to climax or to be happy at all, to what extent she complied with Camille’s demands, how lovely she was when she unraveled like this. </p><p>OC created for Vampire:The Masquerade RPG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camille

Camille had always been fascinated by how different Paula was when they were alone and when they were outside. Paula knew that Camille had no need for affection outside of their own personal bubble, and she understood that more than a lover, Camille needed someone more charismatic and sociable than herself in order to function optimally. Paula was perfect in that – she fit in when she needed to, she questioned around, made friends wherever needed, even flirted when necessary, as long as Camille would benefit from it. When they closed the doors though, Paula transformed.

She was obedient, painfully shy and quietly eager for anything Camille would give her. In this way, again, Paula was perfect for her – provided Camille with a handful of cute distraction that cared for her, adored her and paid the utmost attention (as well as desired such in return), which kept Camille’s mind occupied with the tender pale flesh instead of the broad shoulders and callused fingers of—

Paula made a sound that got her out of her thoughts. Camille smiled. It was early in the evening, she had just woken up a couple of minutes ago, and hadn’t paid much attention to Paula yet. Paula, who was getting quietly antsy, and had one hand grabbing at Camille lightly, while the other one was reaching between her own legs. She moaned again, insistent but quiet enough so that the neighboring rooms would remain undisturbed.

“Signora…” Paula whispered, her small hand clutching Camille’s forehand. “per favore…” Camille smiled a little against all odds, delighted by how she could feel Paula’s need rolling off of her in waves. Looking at her ghoul, Camille could see the tension lines, all muscles engaged in keeping Paula in place, almost presenting her body to her mistress.

“Hush, Paula. Stay down.” Paula keened and strained a little more, as if her hands and her torso were being held by invisible chains to the bed. “I’m going to take care of you, just stay quiet.” She didn’t want their new friends hearing and imagining everything that went on between her and Paula – for them, for now, everything was unconfirmed and they weren’t about to ask. It was better if it stayed this way.

Camille propped herself on one elbow and reached out to Paula, stroking up and down her arm and her side. Paula stopped touching herself, stopped gripping Camille’s hand, and just sighed in delight, head pushing into the pillow, exposing her neck. She received a kiss and then a soft bite that didn’t break the skin, as a reward, and had to bite down on her own lip to keep all noise inside.

“Missed you, signora.” She whispered, even though not more than 12 hours had passed between them being together. Camille smiled and pulled away to admire what was laid out in front of her – the big, earnest brown eyes, staring at her with longing and affection; the mousy-blonde hair spilled around Paula’s little head in a ragged halo; the plump lips staying half-parted, waiting for whatever Camille might offer. Her gaze traveled south, along with her hand, stopping to rid Paula of her shirt (noting that she had thoughtfully passed up on wearing a bra) and to fiddle with her panties before pulling them down.

Camille pulled herself up and took an exaggerated breath over Paula’s neck before licking a long line, which started from her neck and finished at her navel. Paula’s hairs stood on end suddenly, goose bumps covering her flesh as her mouth opened wider than normal, a quiet breath escaping her. Camille returned upward to leave marks around and on Paula’s breasts, little hickeys and bites, pressed in later by her cold fingers before she slid them down. She knew that her skin was shocking amidst Paula’s warmth so she worked her fingers in slowly, giving her a second to adjust. Paula’s legs had spread obscenely wide, the whole of her was splayed fully on display when Camille looked on. Paula was flushed a bright red – not only her face, but her ears, neck and chest were burning up with warmth, pumping with blood. Camille’s teeth lengthened and she didn’t try to hide that – it was a turn-on for the girl underneath her.

“Bella.” Camille stated to no part in particular and pulled herself up and away before twisting her fingers and diving down quick enough to capture Paula’s moan with her lips. She didn’t break the skin of her lips though, careful with her fangs, and just barely grazed her neck and breasts while sliding down once more. “Shh.” Camille looked up and waited; the second their gazes locked, she slowly leaned down and sunk her teeth into the inside of Paula’s thigh. As blood flooded her mouth, she noticed Paula’s body straining up in a beautiful arch, while her feet were pressing into the bed, bracing her. She didn’t make a noise though, even when Camille knew that right now she was feeling an overwhelming mix of horrible pain and blinding pleasure. While she was drinking (almost a too-modest amount of blood, just enough to be sated after a day’s sleep), Camille started moving the fingers she had inside Paula faster, adding a third one, curling and uncurling them in search for her pleasure spot. It almost seemed like every spot Camille touched was it, by Paula’s expression.

When she finished drinking, she closed her eyes while her fangs were purposefully slowly retracting, savoring the taste. Paula made a small sound, something between a groan and a moan, begging for more attention. Camille shushed her again and then leaned down to lick the two tiny holes, through which a couple of blood drops were trying to escape. She gathered the blood on her tongue and kept it there for a second before swallowing and returning to lick at Paula again – starting from where the puncture wounds had been, and slowly moving to tease around her fingers until she finally settled on her clitoris. With a decisive twist of Camille’s fingers and a wider swing of her tongue, Paula clenched around her, moaning louder than all the previous noises she’d made before. One of her own hands flew up and landed on her mouth, muffling the sound of pleasure.  
Camille smirked.

In these moments, she felt a painful affection towards Paula, almost as if she were in love. When she saw how little of her Paula needed in order to climax or to be happy at all, to what extent she complied with Camille’s demands, how lovely she was when she unraveled like this. Camille pulled her fingers out and dragged them over Paula’s belly and between her breasts. Paula’s mouth fell open, the arm that had kept her quiet reaching for Camille’s hair, tangling there. She was braver in the moments after an orgasm, empowered and bold, and she darted forward the last couple of centimeters until Camille’s fingers were inside her mouth.

Paula calmed down quickly, releasing Camille’s hair and her fingers, and curling a bit to her side – so as not to be this exposed, Camille guessed.

“Good girl.” Camille praised quietly, petting Paula’s hair. “Are you well?” Paula laughed, the sound muffled by the pillow and sounding almost like a childish giggle.

“Of course I am. More than well. Grazie, signora.” The last sentence was almost a whisper, intimate and honest. Camille lay down next to her then, and opened her arms in an invitation. They stayed like this, cuddled close together, for a while, with Camille’s mind working through some thoughts while she was listening to the slowing and the evening of Paula’s breathing and heartbeat.

After some time passed, Camille decided to ask.

“Paula, I want your opinion again. You know, after all, that you are my most trusted advisor.”

**Author's Note:**

> why, what do you think about when studying for a midterm? :D


End file.
